


Pantheon #1

by Rubaiyat



Category: uuuuhhmmm my lore
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 09:51:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16741756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubaiyat/pseuds/Rubaiyat





	1. Panteon Matki i Dzieci

Loama - Bogini Matka; obojnacza i androgyniczna, wydała na świat pozostałych bogów oraz pierwszych ludzi, zapłodniwszy samą siebie. Opiekunka miłości, piękna, płodności i niewinności. W ofierze wierni składają jej świeże kwiaty, liście miłorzębu, piękne, kunsztownie wykonane drobne przedmioty oraz swoje pierwsze pamiątki dziecięce (wg tradycji tuż po narodzinach dziecka ktoś, kto się do tego zobowiąże - rodzic, inny członek rodziny, mentor czy władca - musi podarować coś cennego nowonarodzonemu; przedmiot nie musi być wartościowy pod względem materialnym, lecz musi być podarowany z miłością i dobrymi życzeniami).

Tauar - pierwsze dziecko, Bóg Stwórca. Wiedząc, iż Loama wyda na świat więcej potomstwa, postanowił stworzyć dla przyszłych dzieci dogodne miejsce do życia; swoje nogi zapuścił w twardą, suchą ziemię i począł ją przeistaczać. Z jego ciała zaczęły wyrastać rośliny, a wkrótce pojawiły się także zwierzęta. Jego ciało przeobraziło się w końcu w drzewo, a jego korona wzniosła się tak wysoko ponad ziemię, że utworzyła błękitne niebo. Zamiast liści na najwyższych gałęziach wyrastają obłoki. Najbliżej ze wszystkich dzieci związany z matką; pierwszą rzeczą, którą stworzył, był prezent dla niej w postaci miłorzębu.  
Pierwsze drzewa, które stworzył po miłorzębie dla Loamy, rodziły piękne klejnoty. Tauar spostrzegł jednak, że zwierzęta nie są w stanie się nimi posilić, sprawił więc, by obrastały słodkim mięsem, gdy tylko dojrzeją. Na gałęziach drzew, które wyrosły z ich nasion, pojawiały się już normalne owoce. Natomiast klejnoty, które spadły z pierwszych drzew, zostały wchłonięte przez ziemię i po dziś dzień są z niej wydobywane.  
Patron natury, ziemi i śmierci naturalnej. Ofiarowuje mu się płody rolne, miód, wino, kości oraz skóry zwierzęce.

Mosanna - drugie dziecko, Płacząca Bogini. Swoje pierwsze łzy wylała w radości i zachwycie na widok otaczającego ją stworzonego przez Tauara świata. Owe łzy dały początek wodom słodkim. Lecz kiedy ostatnie dziecko zabiło Loamę i wypuściło złe moce, z jej oczu wyciekły potoki słonych łez, z których powstały morza i oceany. W swojej rozpaczy utopiła się w pierwszej utworzonej przez siebie rzece. Jej włosy zmieniły się w rośliny rzeczne, jej ciało dało początek stworzeniom wodnym, a z jej kości poniesionych prądem rzeki do mórz i oceanów powstały koralowce i muszle. Dla jej upamiętnienia Tauar stworzył tęczę.  
Mosanna jest patronką wód i rodzin, jednak nie przyjmuje ofiar ani nie chce ołtarzy; cokolwiek wierni wrzucą dla niej do wody, zaraz wypływa.  
Największa rzeka świata została nazwana jej imieniem, gdyż wierzy się, jakoby miała to być ta, w której Mosanna się utopiła.

Gebbira - trzecie dziecko, Bogini Nocy, Przewodniczka w Mroku. Jej kruczoczarne włosy rosły w górę zamiast w dół, tak długie i gęste, iż pewnego dnia całkowicie zakryły błękitne niebo. W ten sposób narodziła się Pierwsza Noc, jej ciemność absolutna i nieprzenikniona. Upokorzona bogini wyłupała swoje oczy i zawiesiła je na niebie, tworząc Słońce i Księżyc.  
Gdy narodzili się już ludzie, Gebbira została również przewodniczką dusz. Prowadzi je prosto do nieba i umieszcza na nocnym firmamencie jako gwiazdy. Na jej cześć wierni zapalają na noc dwie latarnie reprezentujące jej lśniące oczy.

Yqueb - czwarte dziecko, Bóg Uzdrowiciel. Został niemalże poroniony, Loama obficie krwawiła podczas porodu. Lecz gdy tylko Yqueb opuścił jej łono, zerwał odpowiednie zioła i zebrał w sobie moc, by uzdrowić matkę. Z powodu ciężkiego porodu narodził się zdeformowany.  
Z nasiąkniętej krwią Loamy ziemi podniosły się choroby i rozpierzchły po świecie.  
Yquebowi ofiarowuje się lecznicze zioła i mikstury.

Bliźniacze Bóstwa, ostatnie z boskich dzieci Loamy, narodziły się z grzechu. Loamę brutalnie posiadł ogromny wąż i z czynu tego narodzili się Amekali i Bezimienny. Zamiast genitaliów pomiędzy ich nogami wyrastają żywe węże.

Amekali - piąte dziecko, Bogini Nauczycielka. Przez lata wędrowała przez ziemię, szukając swego powołania; wydawało się jej, iż wszystkie dziedziny zostały już zajęte przez jej starsze rodzeństwo. Podczas swej podróży posiadła wszechogarniającą wiedzę, poznawszy wszystkie sekrety świata. Gdy narodzili się ludzie, odnalazła swe powołanie w dzieleniu się zdobytą wiedzą i nauczaniu ich różnorakich zdolności. Gdy nadeszły dni chłodu, poprosiła swoją siostrę Gebbirę, by użyczyła jej słonecznego płomienia, po czym ofiarowała go ludziom. Wkrótce niektórzy z nich poczęli ją opuszczać, niosąc w rękach płonące pochodnie; chcieli oni zwiedzić świat i wykorzystać zdobyte zdolności. Jednakże znaleźli się tacy, którzy pragnęli pozostać u jej boku. Amekali pokochała ich tak bardzo, że nauczyła ich magii. Z owych jej uczniów wywodzą się wszyscy magowie i czarownice świata.  
Opiekunka sprawiedliwości, dziewictwa, wiedzy, kunsztu i magii. Amekali nie pragnie ofiar, choć jest wdzięczna za wznoszone jej ołtarze i zawsze przyjmuje składane jej modlitwy. Najbardziej ze wszystkich ukochała ludzi.

Wyklęte Dziecko, Bezimienne Bóstwo - ostatnie dziecko Loamy. Podobnie do Amekali nie mogło odkryć swego powołania, jednak zamiast wyruszyć w podróż, by je odnaleźć, ogarnęła je nienawiść do matki i rodzeństwa. Zapragnęło unicestwić starsze bóstwa, by móc przejąć ich domeny. Największą nienawiść odczuwało jednak do Loamy i ją pierwszą postanowiło usunąć ze swej drogi. Miłościwa bogini nie potrafiła fizycznie wystąpić przeciw swemu dziecku, jednak potępiła je poprzez odebranie mu najcenniejszej rzeczy kiedykolwiek mu ofiarowanej - jego imienia. Duch Loamy uleciał ku nocnej krainie i przeistoczył się w najjaśniejszą z gwiazd, która zawsze wschodzi jako pierwsza, by dodać otuchy pozostałym.  
Rodzeństwo Wyklętego pokonało je mocą miłości, nipowstrzymane dzięki woli pomszczenia matki. Podczas walki ostatnie dziecko straciło cztery palce u lewej dłoni, pozostał jedynie palec środkowy. Wyklęte Dziecko trzymane jest w szachu przez swe rodzeństwo, jednakże zło przez nie zapoczątkowane rozlało się na cały świat i będzie walczyć o dominację w nim póty, póki nie wygra batali z miłością bądź nie zostanie przez nią całkowicie zwalczone.


	2. święta i zwyczaje

Loama

Święto Narodzin obchodzone jest dwa razy w roku: celebruje się pierwsze 5 dni po pojawieniu się pierwszych młodych zwierząt oraz pierwsze 5 dni po pojawieniu się pierwszych plonów (z tego powodu w różnych miejscach mogą się odbywać w innym czasie); obchody trwają dzień i noc. Od wschodu słońca do momentu zenitu obowiązuje post; pierwsze dania są skromne, a ilość spożywanego jedzenia wzrasta z każdym posiłkiem, których w sumie jest pięć. Po ostatnim posiłku, który spożywa się w momencie, gdy pojawią się pierwsze oznaki zbliżającego się zachodu słońca, powstaje się od stołów i rusza do tańca. Gdy zapadnie zmrok, wierni z powrotem zasiadają, by wysłuchać opowieści o stworzeniu świata, narodzinach bogów i ludzi. Wspominanie o Wyklętym jest surowo zabronione. Gdy opowieść dobiegnie końca, rozpoczynają się śpiewy pochwalne i modlitewne.  
W te dni zakochani mają w zwyczaju wieszać na gałęziach miłorzębów prośby do Loamy o powodzenie w zalotach.

~*~

Tauar

Wspomnienie Stworzenia obchodzone jest przy pojawieniu się pierwszych pąków na drzewach, natomiast Hołd dla Śmierci przy pojawieniu się pierwszych jesiennych liści (znów - obchody przypadają na inny czas w zależności od miejsca). Podczas obchodów wiosennych spożywa się surowe mięso rytualnie ubitych zwierząt wraz z gorzkimi ziołami oraz nieprzyrządzone w żaden sposób rośliny. Spożywane są również ogromne ilości miodu oraz wina. Pomiędzy posiłkami wznoszone są modły, święci się ziemię oraz najwieksze drzewo w najbliższej okolicy.  
Podczas obchodów jesiennych wspomina się zmarłych, którzy odeszli w podeszłym wieku. Plecie się girlandy z pierwszych opadłych liści i kwitnących jeszcze wtedy kwiatów i zanosi na kurhany, gdzie są oni pochowani. Najstarsi żyjący krewni śpiewają dla nich pieśni żałobne. W owo święto spożywany jest tylko jeden posiłek, składający się z wędzonego mięsa i grzybów.

~*~

Mosanna nie posiada swojego święta, jednakże rzeka nazwana jej imieniem jest święta. Każdy wierny przynajmniej raz w życiu powinien zażyć w niej kąpieli. Nowonarodzone dzieci oraz nowożeńcy w dniu ślubu kąpią się w wybranym zbiorniku wodnym; kąpiel ta symbolizuje przyjęcie do rodziny.

~*~

Gebbira

Każdej nocy wierni zapalają dla Gebbiry dwie latarnie symbolizujące jej oczy spoglądające z nocnego firmamentu; wyjątek stanowi noc święta Pierwszej Nocy.  
Święto Pierwszej Nocy obchodzone jest w najdłuższą noc roku. Żadne światła nie mogą się palić podczas obchodów, które polegają na śpiewaniu pieśni dla bogini.  
Pogrzeby odbywają się w nocy, ponieważ duszom łatwiej jest wówczas trafić na nieboskłon. Podczas pogrzebu odmawiane są do Gebbiry modlitwy i prośby o bezpieczne doprowadzenie zmarłego w zaświaty. W każdą rocznicę śmierci krewni i przyjaciele zbierają się nad miejscem pochówku, by odnowić modlitwy do Gebbiry i podziękować jej w wierze, iż spełniła składane jej prośby.

~*~

Yqueb, podobnie jak Mosanna, nie posiada własnego święta. Jednakże wskazane jest, by codziennie modlić się do niego o dobre zdrowie.

~*~

Amekali

Bogini Nauczycielce poświęcone jest 30 dni roku, nazywane Wielką Wędrówką. Jest to czas dla wiernych wkraczających w dojrzałość, by wybrać swoje pierwsze powołanie. Oprócz tego wierni zbierają się codziennie na wspólne modlitwy dziękczynne, po których w ciszy kontemplują obraną przez siebie ścieżkę życia i zastanawiają się, czy w pełni wypełniają swoje powołanie. Owe rozmyślania trwają póty, póki nie zmorzy ich sen.  
Magowie mają swoje własne święta na cześć Amekali, każde inne zależnie od zgromadzenia. Laski magów są zawsze ciosane z miłorzębu, dla podziękowania Loamie za dar istnienia Amekali.

~*~

Narodziny

Dziecku darowana jest pierwsza dziecięca pamiątka wraz z dobrymi życzeniami przez osobę, która pragnie w ten sposób uhonorować jego przyjście na świat; noworodka kąpie się w wybranym naturalnym zbiorniku wodnym, co symbolizuje jego dołączenie do rodziny.

Małżeństwo

Jeśli jest to możliwe, związki małżeńskie zawiązywane są pod drzewem miłorzębu; małżonkowie wsuwają sobie nawzajem na palec serdeczny misternie wykonane obrączki - nawet biedacy potrafią sprzedać większość swego dobytku, by je kupić. Po złożeniu sobie przysięgi, nowożeńcy udają się na wspólną kąpiel w wybranym naturalnym zbiorniku wodnym, który symbolizuje połączenie rodzin i zawiązanie nowej.  
Kolorami weselnymi są biel i róż, a obowiązkowym elementem stroju wianek pleciony z gałązek miłorzębu, polnych kwiatów i ziół. Nowożeńcy, już po pożegnaniu gości i przed udaniem się do łoża, zawieszają swe wianki na drzewie, pod którym się związali. Prezentem ślubnym dla nowożeńców jest miłorzębowe łoże, w którym przypieczętowują swój związek po zabawie weselnej.


End file.
